5 Stages of a Post Fling
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Ichigo wakes up to find that he will never be touching alcohol again. [Ichigo X Yoruichi, mention of sex, a short drabble]


1: Five A.M. on the bathroom floor from the night before.

Ichigo groaned slightly as he shifted, forcing his eyes open despite their protests to the light. For a moment, everything was blurred and he couldn't make anything out except for strange shapes and random blotches of color. There was a small nagging in the back of his mind and, as he waited for his eyes to adjust, his mind began to blindly grope for a recollection of what took place last night.

He remembered celebrating with Yoruichi about something or other (at some point the reason for the partying had become unimportant and he'd completely forgotten all about it) and she'd given him some kind of alcohol. At first he'd declined but she somehow talked him into it. The next thing he remembered they were stumbling towards his house but after that it was all black ...

A small movement caught his attention and he shifted his eyes towards it only to find golden orbs staring right back at him. It was Yoruichi. She was beside him ... and naked. Ichigo had to fight the urge to scream in terror.

2: Do you find me dreadful?

Seeing the shocked look on his face, Yoruichi smirked, amusement obvious in her dancing eyes. "What's the matter Ichigo? You look as if you've just seen a ghost."

For a moment, all he could do was stare at her, unmoving, unblinking. Hell, it didn't even look like he was breathing anymore.

"What? You only find appealing when your drunk?" She purred, scooting closer to him and making a point of it to press her breasts up against his chest.

That seemed to snap him out of it and he shook his head quickly, though it only resulted in him smacking his temple into the tile floor. He cursed for a moment, then fixed her with a rather serious look. "What happened last night, Yoruichi?"

"We had sex." She replied bluntly. A guilty look crossed his face and she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty herself. He had been drunk after all so she _did_ kind of take advantage of him. "... do you hate me now?"

3: What a shame, such a sad disgrace.

"No, I could never hate you," Ichigo replied softly, but firmly enough that she believed him. "I'm just a little disappointed in myself is all."

She cocked a slender brow, hardly believing what she was hearing. "Disappointed about what? Me making you drink that alcohol even though you said you didn't want to? Me kissing you first? I was the one who did everything, so you should be mad at me."

He gave her a somewhat tired smile, his body still not fully recovered from the previous nights activities. "I still could have said no to you about the alcohol but I wanted it. I was weak, and now I don't remember my first time."

Yoruichi gave a small sigh. "Peer pressures a bitch, huh?"

4: Such a pretty face.

Looking at her, Ichigo knew though that even if he _didn't_ remember what happened between them as clearly as he'd like, he was still going to treasure it. What small memory he did have of the night he was going to remember for the rest of his life.

Deciding he didn't like the serious mood, he gave her a lopsided grin. "Yeah, but that's ok. I don't think there's any other girl I'd want to be taken advantage by."

Blinking, she propped her head up on her hand, eying him speculatively. "Really, now?"

"Yep." He said with a small nod and a blush on his cheeks. "I'm just glad it was someone as good looking as you and not someone ugly. Then I really _would_ be ashamed of myself."

She laughed at that and he joined, seeing the humor in the situation despite the lump settling in his stomach.

5: But she's not regretful.

Sitting up, Yoruichi grabbed her clothes and began to pull them on. "Well, I'm glad your not mad about it because I wasn't going to say sorry."

Ichigo frowned, also sitting up to grab his own clothes, his cheeks flushing a bit redder. "Why not? You took advantage of a minor, _I'd_ say sorry if I was in your position."

She shrugged. "I've wanted to have at you for a long time now, and if I had to lube you up a bit with some alcohol then so be it. I'm not the kind of girl to regret my actions." She gave him a wink which only made him blush all the more. "Besides, you just said you weren't upset about it."

"Yeah, but still," He murmured, more to himself then her.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

He turned to her, expression blank. At first she didn't think she was going to get an answer and he was just going to blow the question off, but then he spoke.

"Am I usable?"

(XxXxX)

Yep, yep, yep. There's my first attempt at an Ichigo X Yoruichi fic, yay for the pairing. Some of you may or may not know this but the five stages I named above are actually the beginning of an AFI song called "The Killing Lights" and yes, it is also where I got my PenName from. I do not own the song, the band, or Bleach so it would be completely pointless to sue me as I am dirt poor. Um, I'm not really sure where my inspiration came from, but I do know I was listening to the song and all of a sudden I was like 'hey! I should write a oneshot for this with Ichigo and someone!' and then I had a hard time deciding which girl I was going to use. My initial thought was Rukia, but I don't really like them paired together (even though I have a oneshot of that pairing) and then I thought about Orihime, but I don't like her. My next thought was Yoruichi and I was like 'bingo!'. And thus this was born. Please review!


End file.
